Junior's Night Out
by ama2012
Summary: Junior wakes up injured and calls Steve for help.


_Tried to go with the big brother / little brother thing here. Not sure how I feel about it, but here it is. Kudos to all the other fan fic writers out there, getting your thoughts into words is not easy. _

Steve always told Junior, no matter what, you call me and I'll be there, no questions asked. When Steve got a call in the middle of the night, he answered, still half asleep, not thinking much of it until he heard the voice on the other end.

"Ste-, Steve you there?" Junior stutters, trying his best to get the words out, but unable to hide the pain in his voice.

His heart dropped, and before Junior had finished talking, Steve shot up out of bed and started getting dressed, "Junior, I'm here. You ok? What's wrong? Where are you?" He had been exhausted before going to bed that night, but all the exhaustion left his body the moment he answered the phone.

"I uh… I don't know," he says as he looks around only able to see darkness. "I was out drinking with a few friends, then next thing I know I'm waking up in the middle of a nowhere."

"Are you hurt?" Steve asked with concern, as he made his way quickly downstairs. Danny always gave him hell for still having a landline, and he did have to admit he rarely used it, but right now it was a lifesaver. He called HPD to set up a trace on Junior's phone, while staying on the other line with him, doing his best to keep him calm.

Junior knew something was wrong with his left shoulder as soon as he woke up, but ignored it, more focused on figuring out where he was. It wasn't until the Commander had asked him if he was hurt that the pain started to set in. As he checked himself over again he realized it wasn't just his shoulder, but his left forearm felt broken and his ribs down his left side were sore. He replied, "Yeah, my left side is beat up pretty bad. I can walk fine, but my I can't move my arm."

HPD quickly traced his number, pinpointing Junior's location a few miles outside Waipio. Steve told Junior to hang tight, two patrol cars and an ambulance had been dispatched and would be there as soon as possible. He jumped in his truck, staying on the line with Junior until the ambulance arrived, breathing a sigh of relief when they arrived, knowing his young friend had been found.

Arriving as Junior was being lifted onto the stretcher, Steve ran over, needing to see for himself that he was going to be ok. After getting the rundown from the paramedics on the extent of his injuries, they loaded Junior into the ambulance and made their way to Tripler with Steve following behind in his truck.

The head of Five-0 had called his partner on the way to the hospital and filled him in on what had taken place. Steve didn't know where he was drinking with friends or what had happened to those friends, so he decided to be proactive instead of waiting to talk to Junior. Danny gathered the rest of the team and they started piecing together Junior's whereabouts before he had woken up injured and alone.

Steve stayed at the hospital while the team worked back at HQ. Pacing in the waiting room until finally a doctor came out to update him. Once Junior started working with Five-0 and living with Steve, he changed his emergency contact to the older man, allowing the doctor to update him on his condition.

"Commander Steve McGarrett," the doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room.

The Commander stood up and walked towards the doctor. He knew most of the doctors at Tripler, but he had never met this man before. "That's me. How is he doc?"

Getting right to the point, Dr. Ryan explained, "He's doing good, he's in recovery right now about to be moved to a room. We will keep him for a few hours then release him mid-morning pending no complications. His forearm is fractured along with five ribs on his left side, but they did not require surgery. The collarbone, however, did require surgery to repair. The surgery went well and he is expected to make a full recovery. He'll be moved to the third floor, wait there and a nurse will come find and take you to his room."

Surprised that the doctor had answered all his questions, Steve thanked the doctor and headed to the third floor. He called Danny on his way, eager to see if they had any leads and to give them an update on Junior. Tani was able to find the missing friends, both were home and completely unaware of what had happened. At last call, they all went their separate ways. Assuming Junior had done the same as them and went home, the friends were shocked to hear the Navy SEAL had been injured in the middle of the night.

"Alright thanks Danny, I should be able to talk to Junior soon and see if he remembers anything. I'll call you after." A few minutes later, the nurse comes to get Steve and takes him to see Junior.

The first thing he notices when he walks in the room are the bright white bandages wrapped around his shoulder and abdomen. His arm is in a sling, holding the the casted arm close to his body to secure both the collarbone and the broken arm. Bruises covered his face, chest and the visible part of his upper arm, poking out from under the long elbow cast. He was awake and looked exhausted, but a tired smile appeared when he saw the man he considered an older brother walk through the door.

Steve sat down in the chair beside the bed and started asking Junior what the last thing he remembered was. He did his best to think back and was able to tell Steve the bar he and his friends were at and where he was headed after last call. After he left his friends, he started walking to get some food and walked past an alley. There was a group of people standing around a dark figured lying on the ground. Running over to see what was going on, he saw a kid beat up and bleeding on the ground.

"That's the last thing I remember. Next thing I know is I'm lying in a field and the first person I thought to call was you." Blinking through tired eyes, he looked at Steve, hoping he'd remembered enough to catch the guys responsible. His body was aching and after fighting sleep for so long, his body finally gave in and was out cold.

With the info Junior had provided, the Five-0 team was able to use security cameras to track down Junior in the alley. They managed to get a license plate off one of the cameras, which lead them to find the four men who beat and dumped Junior in Waipio. Tani called around to the area hospitals and found the kid who was beaten in the alley. He was a tourist on vacation from the mainland and had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. After a few days he would be released from the hospital and make a full recovery.

The sun had been up for a few hours when Junior finally started to stir. Steve had slept in the chair right next to him wanting to be there when he woke up. Dr. Ryan was paged shortly after and came in to do a check over of his patient. He cleared Junior to be released and instructed him to be on bed rest for the next couple days.

A nurse help him sit up slowly, making sure to not move too quick as he made his way off the hospital bed and into the wheelchair that was waiting to take him out to Steve's truck. His body was sore and ribs throbbed with the small little movement from bed to chair.

At the house, Steve got the injured man settled in his room, making sure he was comfortable by supporting his injured left side with pillows. Junior was glad to be home, his hospital stay was short but any amount of time in a hospital is too long. Still wondering how a fun night out with friends turned into a night he would want to forget, he closed his eyes. He was glad he had someone like Steve in his life, a man who would be there for him whenever needed. He'd was grateful for what he did for him that night, and drifted off to sleep knowing his brother would always have his back.


End file.
